


Taken

by TheGoddessWater (GreyJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures of Sir James, Compulsion, F/M, Fantasy, Kidnapping, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi/pseuds/TheGoddessWater
Summary: Maggie didn't want to go. It's just too bad that Lord Reijo didn't know how to take no for an answer.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser for Chapter One of "Talentless" - the first Adventure of Sir James novel, currently being co-written with FlamingDoritos.

The last thing Maggie had expected was for Reijo to follow her. Out in the back of her mother’s property had always been her shelter, her safe place, a haven from the world’s prying eyes. Fire Above, what was he doing in it? She’d sensed his approach before he’d attempted to make it known, as she’d struggled against gagging on the acrid, bitter taste in the back of her throat.

She turned to him, swallowing hard and glaring. “What do you want?”

If Reijo was surprised that she’d noticed him, he hid it well. He offered her his hand, a delicate formal gesture that was completely at odds with the the way he had treated her such a short time ago. “I believe you and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot, my dear.”

Maggie knocked his hand away. “No, I think I’ve got a pretty good read on you. Milord.” Goddesses, the title burned almost as bad as the taste his presence caused.

Reijo’s posture shifted, his hands held palm up, almost beseeching. “Maggie, Maggie, don’t be like that. I just want to talk to you.”

She grabbed a fistful of her skirt to pull it aside as she stalked away through the tall grasses. “We have nothing to discuss.”

A few jogging strides and he had her by the arm, smoothing a hand over her bare skin. Gooseflesh rose beneath his fingers and she yanked away.

“Hey now,” he crooned, reaching for her again, “There’s no need for that. Is there?” His touch was like ice shooting up her arm and she found herself turning to him, the slightest smile playing about her lips. “That’s better.” Reijo stepped towards her, his right hand coming up to to stroke her cheek, thumbing over her birthmark. “You’re so much prettier when you smile, Maggie.” She cringed and turned away, the simple action much harder than she ever expected.

“Please don’t touch me.”

Reijo’s brow furrowed just slightly. He kept his hand firmly on her arm. “But why not? I can tell you like it.” His fingers brushed up her skin, hair rising in their wake. Maggie shuddered. “Look at you,” he cooed, “Do I make you so nervous?”

Nervous, yes. But not in the way he seemed to think she was.

“I told you to stop touching me.”

“But it would be such a crime.” Reijo was smiling at her, still trailing his hand over her arm despite her protest. “I only want to speak with you.”

“Then talk.” The words didn’t have the same venom as she’d tried to put into them and only dimly did Maggie think to wonder why.

Both of Reijo’s hands wrapped around her wrist, thumbs skimming softly over her skin. “I’m glad you’ll listen to reason, Maggie dear.” He leaned in close, too close. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and was surprised when it was not nearly as vile as the taste of his curses in her throat. “I have a most intriguing proposition for you.”

“I’m not interested.”

The sensation of his breath against her cheeks was more unwelcome than the hands he refused to move. “You haven’t even heard what it is yet.” His thumbs were still moving across her skin and Maggie could feel her hand slackening beneath his grip, a slow nervelessness spreading through her fingers. “You’re such a bright, clever girl, Maggie. Surely you’ve dreamt of better than this secluded little life. I can give you that. I can show you all the wonders of the world.” He leaned ever closer, his words sending soft puffs of air down her neck. “I have such grand plans, Maggie. I need you, someone with your skills. I can take you away from here, give you the life you deserve. Come with me.”

Her free hand spasmed as she tried to turn away again, tried to tear her gaze from his. She groped for her Talent and found it slipping through her fingers, unwilling to come to her. The taste in her mouth was fading, easing to a bland memory of what it had been. Reijo was looking at her, his gaze so earnest and open. In that moment, joining him didn’t sound like a bad option at all.

_ No. _

Maggie drew a sharp breath. The horrid tang flared again within her throat and she gagged. She jerked in his grasp and his hands tightened on her.

“Let me go.”

Again there was that flicker of a frown, the lines appearing between his brows. “But Maggie, dear, you don’t really want me to.” His voice stayed soft as he reached out to stroke her cheek again, still holding her wrist in his other hand, his grip still firm. “Think of all we could do together.” His thumb brushed across her lower lip, teasing and gentle. She felt her skin tingle under his touch, that strange numbness starting in her lips and cheek beneath his hand. “Would it be so terrible to leave this place? I think not. You’re worth so much more than that.”

Maggie’s lips parted, refusal on the tip of her tongue. His hand still stroked her cheek, the softest of caresses.

“Come with me, Maggie. Come with me.”

Her eyes half closed, leaning into his touch, even as something deep within her urged her not to. Her surroundings were beginning to feel muted, her body not quite her own. Her answer came in a soft whisper.

“Yes, milord.”

Reijo beamed at her. “Excellent choice, Maggie dear. We shall leave at once.”

She didn’t have it in her to argue. His hand was cool in hers, the only sensation she could feel clearly, as he led her back to his waiting horse. For a moment, Maggie stared at the beast in apparent confusion. Reijo had chuckled at that.

“It’s always normal to feel a little...addled…after making such a big choice,” he said, pulling her closer to his horse’s glossy flank. “Come, my dear, let me help you.” He laced his fingers together, kneeling to give her a boost.

Seated behind the saddle, Maggie had a brief moment of wondering how she had come to be on an unfamiliar horse. Something wasn’t...wasn’t…

The thought vanished as Reijo swung gracefully into the saddle and caught her hand.

“Put your arms around me,” he commanded in that soft, reassuring tone. “It might be a little bumpy.”

She wrapped her arms obediently around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder as he kicked the horse into a trot.

Maggie stirred only once on the way out of town. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but they sounded faint and far away, as though her ears had been stuffed with cotton. When she had tried to look and see who, if anyone, was calling her, Reijo told her to pay it no mind. And she gave it no more thought.

They reached the border and passed on through. The realization that she had never been so far from home jarred Maggie and she sat up, the fog in her head clearing momentarily.

“Wait, no, this isn’t—”

“Hush, Maggie.”

She tried to let go, but it was as though her hands were not hers to command any longer. “This isn’t right.”

Reijo reined the horse in with a sharp jerk and when he turned to her there was a cruel smile on his lips. Working one hand free of the reins, he cupped her cheek, gazing at her. “Oh, Maggie,” he murmured, pulling her toward him, “You fought so hard.” He was so close to her then. His lips parted slightly and pressed to hers for a long, chaste kiss; the haze in her mind swam back across her thoughts. “I almost believed it wouldn’t work.” His thumb brushed over her birthmark once more. “Now, no more fussing out of you. We’ve still got a ways to go.” He kissed her again and turned back around, nudging his horse back into motion.

Maggie settled back against him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Already the source of her outburst was forgotten, lost in the simple calmness Reijo seemed to bring her. He was the only clear thing to her, all else feeling fuzzy and dim, and her arms tightened around him, not daring to lose her only clarity.

 

-}(*){-

 

Something had jolted Maggie, like waking up from a dream without knowing that she’d even fallen asleep, and she blinked in hazy confusion. The first thing she noticed was that her arms were wrapped tightly around a man and the dry tang of a residual curse was harsh in her mouth. She pulled back, gagging. She leaned over the side of the…horse? Something jogged in the back of her mind as she retched, dry heaving and bringing up nothing more than bile.

The man her arms were around looked over his shoulder at her. “Warping can do that to some,” he said, not unkindly.

Warped? Maggie  _ froze _ . Her eyes flickered over to the man. The haze that had been clouding her mind was clearing, jarred out by reality pushing its way back into her mind. She jerked her arms from around him and sat up, nearly tumbling straight off the back of the horse. She looked around, noticing the first time that her surroundings were entirely foreign. And there was a group of men watching her. Her, and the man she was on the horse with.

Reijo.

Lord Reijo Alisi.

He smirked at her, pushed her hands away, and swung off the horse, lithe and graceful. One of the waiting men stepped forward to take the reins from him. Reijo passed the reins off absently. He gave an approving nod to another man. “Excellent, Voltain.”

Maggie still hadn’t moved. She gripped the saddle in front of her, glaring down at the man holding the horse’s reins.

Reijo’s hand brushed against her arm. “Maggie, my dear,” he cooed, “come on down.”

She yanked her hand away, again, nearly unbalancing herself. “Take me home.”

The lord clucked his tongue, shaking his head. “That is the wrong answer.” With a quick gesture from Reijo, a pair of men swarmed towards them. There were only two, but swarm seemed to be the right thing to call the way they moved. A couple of thugs coming for a helpless victim. One of them reached for Maggie.

She yelped and threw out a hand as though she were trying to push him away. A hissing, spitting fireball flared to life near her hand and whooshed between the men.

“Don’t touch me.”

“She’s confused,” Reijo said dismissively. “Addled from the warp. Help her down.”

Maggie kicked one of the men in the face as he grabbed at her. Fire sprang from her fingertips as she swiped at them. Reijo scowled and reached up to catch her wrist. Frowning, his grip tightened. Maggie grabbed for his hair, fire shooting from her hand. Reijo staggered back, gaping.  _ Startled _ .

The moment of distraction was all it took for the larger of the men to grab her by the shoulders and drag Maggie off the horse. She screamed and tried to kick at him, kick at his partner.

“Bind her!” Reijo snarled. “The seal won’t take.”

Her arms were twisted behind her and, despite her struggles, thick, coarse rope was wrapped crudely around her wrists, the roughness of it rasping over her skin. Someone grabbed her legs, forcing them together and Maggie over balanced. She would have fallen had the man holding her wrists not maintained his grip on her. The same coarse rope lashed her together at the ankles.

Reijo was back on his feet by then, his calm composure back in place. He walked towards her, one hand outstretched. His fingers brushed over one cheek, the touch soft, but threatening. The barest pressure to suggest that at any moment he would raise his hand and slap her.

“Maggie, Maggie, Maggie,” he purred. “What am I going to do with those terrible manners of yours? You’re a most ungrateful guest.”

“Take me  _ home, _ ” she snarled through clenched teeth.

Reijo laughed at that. “But you came so  _ willingly _ , Maggie, you can’t just change your mind now.”

She took a deep breath.  _ Don’t listen to him. He’s playing with you _ . Reijo’s whole hand was against her face by then, caressing, stroking. She shuddered.

“You’re here now, with me.” Reijo smiled and leaned in. For a single, horrifying, moment, Maggie was sure he was about to kiss her. Again. Steeling herself, Maggie blew hard in his face, a burst of fire accompanying her breath. 

Reijo let out a cry. He staggered back clutching at his face and swatting his hair. The smell of singed hair tainted the air around them.

“Take her inside,” he snarled, lowering his hand to glare at her. He pointed at one of the men, the first one he had addressed. “Voltain,” he said, “Get a Talent feeder on her until she starts to behave herself.”

Maggie struggled against her captors as they attempted to drag her inside the keep. Reijo leered after her. “I hope you enjoy your stay, my little dragoness.”

 

-}(*){-

 

Maggie had never really seen any sorcery firsthand and she decided quickly that she didn’t care for it. The man, Voltain, had taken a rod of...well, she wasn’t sure. It looked like ash. He’d burned it, drawing strange runes on the floor in a circle with the charcoal before snapping it in half and muttering some strange incantation that made the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand straight on end. The sudden light temporarily blinded her and by the time she’d managed to blink the spots away, Voltain had gone.

She wasn’t sure what to call the creature that had appeared. It was squishy in odd places and had too many limbs to look natural. The runes on the floor glowed a strange orange-yellow that pulsed, the marks gradually fading with each flare of light that came from them.

The strange creature seemed to be looking at her, though Maggie couldn’t have said for certain where its eyes really were. She could have been staring at its rear for all she knew. She groped for her Talent, but found that it was sucked away, drawn from her as if by some strange force that nullified her powers. The creature seemed to perk up.

Maggie tried again, focusing harder, struggling as she often did when she had to work at her prodigious abilities. She visualized the fire bursting to life in her hand, imagined that familiar sensation of having a sudden globe of heat within her palm. She could feel it, her Talent rushing to her hand like water down a hill and then…

It was gone again. Pulled from her. Sucked away just as it had been before.

If she’d been required to label how the creature looked at that moment, ‘smug’ would have been her word of choice.

And that was when she realized what Reijo might have meant when he’d ordered she have a Talent feeder put on her. That strange, lumpy, many limbed  _ thing _ was a parasite.

It was eating her magic.


End file.
